


In a Position of Longing

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mission-Related Injuries, Mr Pickles makes a cameo, Mutual Pining, Pining, Same Age, Sharing a Bed, Young!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Harry lays awake in bed, trying to soothe the murderous ache in his chest. His night doesn't quite go how he expects.





	In a Position of Longing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, characters or otherwise

The worst thing about laying in bed by yourself, Harry thought, was when you were laying in bed by yourself desperately missing someone. He had been tossing and turning all night, much to the annoyance of Mr Pickle, who had managed to find rest, but although his mind was quiet, his heart was not.

He ached for another body next to him, to cut through the deafening silence with their quiet breathing, roll over and throw their arm across his stomach, pulling him backwards into their chest before slipping off back into oblivion. The quiet mornings as sunlight filtered through the curtains and painted their dirty blond hair gold and -

Harry cut off his own trail of longing, telling himself for what felt like the millionth time that it wasn’t like that, could never be like that. He never allowed himself to use pronouns when his imagination took control, perhaps to create an illusion of maybe one day settling down with a young woman who would have made his parents proud, but Harry knew that the likelihood of his ever feeling any depth of romantic notions for anyone other than a very specific coworker of his was extremely slim. In a profession like theirs one couldn’t afford to let a chance pass by, and Harry dubbed himself a coward.

Startled out of his self-depreciation by the sound of a key in the door and his yorkie jumping off the bed, Harry pulled on a pair of pyjama pants and rolled out from under the comforter, padding quietly down the hall, a gun hidden by his hip as he made his way down the stairs.

“Ow, shit,” accompanied by the clattering of something onto the tile sounded from the kitchen, and a small voice at the back of Harry’s mind told him to seize the opportunity. “Come here, ya little - Mr Pickle my shoes are not toys, they could kill you.”

Resetting the safety on his handgun, Harry rounded the corner to find a very disgruntled - and from the looks of it extremely injured - Gary “Eggsy” Unwin seated on his kitchen floor with a first aid kit open nearby and a small dog on his lap. Were it not for the blood, Harry would have thought the scene unbearably domestic.

“What on earth happened here.” Trying desperately to keep the soppy smile out of his voice, Harry leaned against the door jamb and watched as his fellow agent jumped in surprise. “Mr Pickle, go lie down.” He little dog jumped off the man’s lap and trotted down the hall and out of sight. “Need a hand?”

“Ta.” Eggsy took the offered hand and lifted himself off the ground, and then dropped heavily into one of the nearby kitchen chairs, removing his coat and cuffing his shirtsleeves while Harry moved the first aid kit to the table and began rifling through it for something useful. “Got a little waylaid on my way back to HQ post-mission, and the last thing I want is - jeezus, warn me next time yer gonna drop cleaner on me, will ya? That shit stings - the last thing I want is to have to go to medical again and have the nurses poke at me.” Harry hummed, intent on cleaning the blood from the man’s lower bicep to say much more.

“I would have thought a few thugs were no match for…” Harry paused, unsure of how he could end the sentence without being offensive.

“If you’re gonna say someone of my upbringing, then you’d be right, because I’ve taken more than my fair share o’ this shit. Just didn’t expect the switch, is all.”

“A knife did this? He must have been lucky to get close enough if he did this much damage.” Eggsy snorted.

“Lucky my ass, I was a bit more preoccupied with the guys shooting at me.” Humming again, Harry continued to clean the rest of his colleague’s wounds in silence broken only by their breathing and Eggsy’s occasional hiss of pain, burying the knowledge that he had touched the man far more in the last hour than he had in their eight and a half month span as fellow agents.

“You’re going to need stitches on this gash,” Harry said finally, looking Eggsy in the eyes. “Do you trust me, or do you want me to call a cab and head into headquarters for overdue medical attention?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t trust you, guv.” Eggsy replied, effectively ending the would-be dispute. Harry found the medical thread near the bottom of the bag and got to work, forcing himself to concentrate on what he was doing instead of how close they were sitting. Luckily for both men it didn’t require more than five, and soon the medical kit was put away in the cupboard where it made its home.

“So.”

“So.”

“Since I obviously didn’t anticipate having guests, I don’t have the guest room made up, but if you aren’t opposed to it, you can take mine.” Harry offered, awkwardly running a hand through his hair, suddenly very aware of his state of undress.

“It’s fine, you go back to bed, I’ll crash on your sofa.” Harry stared at the man before him in complete bewilderment, as though he had grown a second head.

“You just got off mission, when the adrenaline wears off your body will  _ not _ thank you for lying in an uncomfortably position for several hours.” Eggsy’s brow furrowed and he pursed his lips.

“Why don’t -” he started, chewing his lower lip between his teeth before trying again. “Why don’t we just. Share. The bed, yeah? It’s gotta be big enough for us both to have space. Unless it’s gonna be a problem?”

“No, no problem at all. Follow - follow me.” Harry turned away from his impromptu house guest and swallowed thickly as he made his way up the stairs, leading Eggsy down the hall. “There’s a washroom just through here if you need it.” Eggsy nodded and, upon entering the bedroom, began to remove what was left of his suit.

“I’m warning you now, Harry, I cling.”

Both men climbed into opposite sides of the bed and laid down with their backs to each other, and remained that way for some time. For Harry, it was completely unbearable, because at once it was too much and not enough, because Eggsy was right there and all he had to do was roll over, but he was still so far - immeasurable far - away. Harry realized that missing someone in an empty bed, although painful, was nothing compared to yearning for someone who was in the same bed as you but you couldn’t touch.

Until. 

At some point around three in the morning, Eggsy rolled over in a state of semi-lucid sleep and wrapped an arm around Harry, pulling their bodies together, before sighing softly and nuzzling his head into the space between the pillow and the nape of his neck. Something snapped into place, like a fishing line once lax but suddenly pulled taught.

Harry couldn’t wait to see what the morning would bring.


End file.
